The Sister that was Proof
by SPN221B
Summary: This is the first book in The Faith Siblings. Enjoy, and please, review! Finished! Currently being re-written!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm tightening up this story by proof reading it and everything! Well see ya!**

* * *

Chapter One- Meeting "Her".

Majority's P.O.V.

"Wahoo!" Chris cried as he sped through the jungle. "Martin be on the lookout for tigers. Who knows where they will be."

"I'm on it Chris." Martin called back.

They were on a quest to find the royal Bengal tiger. They were disappearing so fast that this was the Kratt bros' last chance to track they know is that the tigers would find them and that's not good news for Chris and Martin.

Okay... In some ways it is. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Majority. I've loved watching Wild Kratts for years. Now I follow them some people call it. I guess what made me really interested in this quest was that I live next to a family of tigers. Five to be exact. The sad thing is that my stepdad wants to kill them, so it is up to me to tell the Wild Kratts team.

"Chris over here." Martin called.

For some reason Martin's voice sounded really close. Then I realized he was at the next bush. I yelled. In fact I yelled and then blacked out...

All I remember after that there was people asking if I was okay. Well one person really, but what's the difference? When I woke up, I was in Tortuga H.Q. Jimmy saw me and ran out yelling "She's awake, she's awake!"

Now I WAS awake and thinking about Roarfur. Was he okay? Did Chris and Martin find him? What about the four others? As Aviva and Koki walked in they asked me a million questions. Who was I? Why was I out there? Why did I yell? I couldn't answer any of them, I was too deep in thought. Any of them, but one. Why was I out there? My answer was, "To save Roarfur."

Aviva immediately asked "Who is Roarfur?"

I replied with, "Wait for it, wait for it."

A huge roar blasted through the jungle.

"That's Roarfur." I said.

All the sudden the Creature Pod beeped.

"Did you guys hear that? We were freeing a tiger cub from a trap when we heard a huge roar." Chris explained.

"Yeah, we heard it too." Koki answered.

As they talked another huge roar blasted through the forest, but this time it wasn't from Roarfur... it was from me. I slipped silently down the rope hanging from the Tortuga. Then I hear a whimper from one of the cubs. The bros were nearby though.

"I think I'll name you Bullet." came the all too familiar naming voice of Martin.

So this was Bullet now, but Roarfur would only answer to Roarfur. Another huge roar blasted through the jungle. I roared back and knew the bros would turn around in a flash. I was right... they did.

"Hey, you're the girl that was spying on us." Martin said as I took off in a sprint.

So they had buzz bikes and creature power suits, but this once I had the advantage... I had the knowledge of the tigers. I came to a complete stop and whistled twice. Out of the bushes stepped Solo Stripe. The bros were so surprised that they couldn't stop in time. I knew I had about three seconds to jump and disappear into the forest. I also knew I knew the jungle better than them.

"Solo Stripe, let's go!" I shouted.

"Don't let her get away Martin!" Chris called.

I immediately knew... they were setting up an ambush. If they caught up, Solo Stripe would help me, but better safe than sorry. We did a series of turns till we got to the secret passage. I turned to look around. Good, they hadn't found me... yet. I silently went in and Solo Stripe followed

"Come on, Solo Stripe. Let's go save your cubs and then Roarfur." I whispered.

We went through a maze of tunnels and came out behind the Tortuga.

"Did you find her?" Aviva asked.

"Yes, but she got away." Martin replied.

"She turned and was gone." Chris added.

"We got some info from her, but not a lot." Koki told them looking at her tablet." She wasn't spying on you, she was looking for a tiger named Roarfur. He was the one making all the noise. She can also talk to them."

"We found that out." Martin explained. "She whistled and a tiger named Solo Stripe stepped out of the bushes. It makes me wonder if Bullet already had a name."

"No, he didn't." I said stepping out of the bushes. "Now if you would please excuse me I need to let him go."

I walked briskly past them and heard the same whimper. I got down on my hands and knees and talked to him. When he was free, I whistled twice and Solo Stripe came running. Now to save Roarfur.

"Chris, Martin, I'm Majority and a big fan of yours. I was spying on you, but for a good cause. I need your help to save the last five Royal Bengal tigers in the wild." I said. "You've already met Solo Stripe and Bullet. Roarfur needs my help and the other two cubs too. It would be a big honor for you to join me on my rescue mission."

There, I had it out. If they said yes, Wahoo! If they say no (which I seriously dought), oh well.

"We would be happy to help you." they said together.

"Okay, but plug your ears." I said and then let out a roar.

A roar answered mine from the east. The ancient temples. I shivered. Here we go...


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said before, just proofreading it! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2- He's Gone

"So Majority, how long have you been spying on us?" Martin questioned.

I sighed. This is not a topic I liked talking about. But I need to keep them on my good side. So I'll answer their questions.

"For about two years now and I was getting good at it too." I answered. "I'm surprised you guys found me. Of course you have never gotten so close."

"We never thought we would be spied on. I mean, we have a lot of trouble with everyone else." Chris responded.

As he was talking I realized I hadn't heard from Roarfur for 2 days. I quickly told them to plug their ears. I sent a roar through the jungle. When all I got back was a whimper, I walked to the bushes and found Bullet's sister, Hope.

"Martin, Chris, come quick!" I called as I tried to calm the cub.

"What's wrong?" they said at the same time.

"I found another one of Roarfur's cubs. Bullet's sister, Hope. That means only 1 cub is still lost." I said.

"Um, we have a problem." Martin said suddenly. "Our buzz bikes need charged."

I just shook my head. "You have to learn not to rely on things like that out here. Give me a second though and I'll get them going."

I whistled twice and Solo Stripe came again. I toke out a brush and carefully brushed her. As fur got stuck in the brush, I pulled it out and started kneading it. (Note: I REALLY hate this part.)

"Chris, Martin, do either of you have lighter fluid?" I asked.

"I do! Wait... Why?" Martin asked handing it to me.

"I need to make the fur more flammable." I told him. "You do have gas tanks on those... right?"

"Yep." Chris answered.

So I finished the gasoline fur and split it in the tanks.

"There you go. It should work. Thanks Solo Stripe, go find your cubs." I told everyone.

"It works Majority." Chris said.

"You two owe her BIG time. Right now she is going to need that fur more than ever." I said a little rudely.

They looked at me confused. It wasn't a surprise. They didn't know that it snowed here.

"It snows here." I quickly explained.

"Oh... We didn't know." Chris said.

"Hey, what's that?" Martin asked pointing ahead.

"It's the ancient temples of the east. My people used to come here to worship the gods." I told him.

"Why did you stop?" Chris asked me.

"Because, we believe in the one true God. Well, at least most of us." I answered even though I could plainly see they weren't listening.

I didn't like these temples. I preferred the church which was west of here. I called Solo Stripe and saw three cubs with her, which meant she had found Helix. I bent over to trace a track and my Bible fell out of my backpack.

"Hey you dropped something." Martin said picking it up.

"Oh... You read the Bible." Chris said seeing it.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "Don't you?"

"Um... Well we are, um..." they both stuttered.

"Evolutionists. Is that what you are trying to say? Don't worry, I don't judge people by what they believe. I know some people were just not ever ready."  
I told them with a smile.

As I told them this, I told myself I would lead them to Christ. For Ephesions2:8-9 says "...It is by grace that you have been saved..." So I know they can be saved.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" I asked running ahead.

"Yeah, it sounds like a roar from Roarfur, except quieter." Chris put in.

I let out a roar and my hopes were confirmed. Roarfur was still here, but weak. All of the sudden we hear a hunting call of a panther. I shiver, hoping we don't run into him. Sadly the bros do not share my hope.

"Did you hear that!? That was the call of a panther." Martin said excitedly.

"Maybe we'll see him!" said Chris.

"AND maybe we won't. The panthers here kill on sight, so we need to find Roarfur and get out of here quick as possible." I said while saying Philippians 3:18 under my breath. "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me."

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Chris asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was sort of daydreaming." I told him.

"Majority, you know what you said about the panthers. Did you say that to make us scared or do they really?" Martin asked nervously.

"Yes, they do. My step-mother wasn't even doing anything wrong and the panther still killed her." I told them sadly.

I miss my step-mother. Had I not been there when the panther attacked, it would have dragged her away.

"Okay..." Chris said after an awkward moment of silence. "Who says we set up camp. I'll get firewood."

"NO fire tonight." I told them. "Fire means panthers."

"Well I don't know about you Chris, but I really don't want any visitors tonight." Martin said turning to face Chris.

Chris was gone. Martin started calling his name and panicking. We heard the panther call again.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM MAJORITY!"

"Okay, okay. We will, but calm down. We can't help him if we're freaking out."

Martin toke a deep breath and asked me "Will you help me find Chris."

"Yes, I will."

"Thanks."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi once more. So this story has took a turn for the better... Or has it? Mhhhhaaaaaa.;) Well R&R.

* * *

Chapter Three-Losing Chris.

"It's getting colder by the minute, Majority." Martin said.

"Yeah. We need to find Chris, and quick." I said shivering.

We had been searching for Chris for hours. We had about an hour till the blizzard hit. On top of that Roarfur was still out there... along with a panther.

"Martin?"

"Yeah Majority?"

"The reason I was spying on you was, well... Roarfur, Solo Stripe, and the cubs... MydadsaidhewasgoingtokillthemandIdidn'twantthattohappen. I knew you two could stop him." I said in a rush of words. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes. But you know, you could've just asked." he said with a short laugh.

AN HOUR LATER...

"Did you find him MK?"

"Nope."

It had started to snow. We had split up, but had no luck. Martin was scared for his brother and I was worried. The strom was getting strong.

"Martin, I've changed my mind. Let's make a fire."

"I agree." he said covered in snow.

I sighed. I had a DEEP secret I wanted to tell him. Only one problem... I needed both brother together at the same time. Just then a panther cried a victory cry. We looked at each other knowing.

"Majority... he's gone. Isn't he?" Martin said almost in complete tears.

I nodded saddly. "I'm so, so, sorry, Martin."

"It's okay." he cried.

I gave him a hug and just let him cry.

THE NEXT DAY...

I got the fire and some coffee. After the coffee was on I wondered" Does Martin even drink coffee? Oh well, if he doesn't I will."

"Good morning, Majority." Martin said breaking up my thoughts.

"Morning MK. Want some coffee." I asked nodding to the pot.

"Don't mind if I do." he answered.

You could see in his eyes he was still morning his loss. Might as well break it to him now.

"MK." I said gently.

"Yes?"

"Did you know you have a sister?"

"WHAT?!" he yelled, spitting out his coffee.

I flinched. "That sister would be me."

"I don't belive it! No one told me? How long have you known?!"

"2 months."

"I'm sorry for yelling. It's just with this sudden news and Chris gone, it's so hard to go on." he told me.

"I know what you mean. I wish I could bring Chris back to you. I'm so sorry, Martin." I said trying not to cry.

"It's not your fault Majority. I know you think it is, but it isn't."

"Thanks MK."

So we went to search for Roarfur and instead found Chris. He was under a tree, barely breathing.

"Uhhhhh... Where am I?" Chris asked.

"Chris, it's me. Martin. Wake up bro!" Martin said franticly.

"Hold in there Chris. We're going to get help." I told him.

I whisled twice and then a special whistle. Solo Stripe came dragging a sled. Me and Martin put Chris on it and got on Solo Stripe.

"To the Tortoga H.Q.!" I shouted, feeling guilty leaving Roarfur there.

As we raced againest the clock to save Chris, Martin whispered these owrds in my ear, "Your wish came true."... But not for long.

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Well Aviva, how is he?"

"Not well MK. You should go talk to him. Not you though Majority." she said narrowing her eyes.

"No. It's okay Aviva. She's my sister." Martin said calmly.

"WHAT?!"

It was all I could do NOT to burst into laughter. She had copied MK's reation perfectly. I had to ask Chris something though.

(Please note: A is Aviva and M is Martin.)

"How did you that out?" A

"Her." M

"And you belived her?" A

"Yep." M

"Why did you?" A

"Because she wouldn't lie to her brothers." M

"Okay." A "Fine."

IN THE OTHER ROOM...

"So you're my sister Majority?" Chris asked after I told him the truth.

"Yes, I am."

"The panther didn't get me Majority, it got Roarfur." Chris said weakly.

"I know."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Chris."

"Thanks Majority Kratt."

I smiled weakly when he said Kratt. He had accepeted me as a sister. Now for Martin...

THE NEXT DAY...

"I tried Martin. I'm so sorry." Aviva said.

Chris han't made the night. Martin was sad, I was mad at myself and the rest of the crew was unhappy.

"Majority, how did the panther not kill Chris right there and then?" Martin asked me.

"He told me Roarfur saved him." I answered.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, Martin. I'm sorry about Chris."

"Don't be. He was your brother too."

"I know. I just feel... so... so guilty!" I yelled.

"This is not your fault Majority Kratt and you know it!" Martin yelled at me.

I stopped. Had he just yelled Kratt at me? Yes, he had. Me, Martin, and the rest of the crew were silent for about 30 seconds, but it felt like a year.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. It's not going to get us anywhere."

"I know, but..." I said, getting cut short.

"But nothing. I've lost my brother and don't want to fight anymore. So please, leave me alone." he said cutting me off.

I sighed, knowing it wasn't easy for him to go on. I went through the ssame pain when my stepmother died. But I knew where there was comfort... In Jesus Christ. If only I had the courage to tell Martin...

THE NEXT DAY...

It was werid sleeping in a hamock. We were all still morning the loss of Chris. It was only 5:30 when I got up. Everyone else was still asleep. If you looked at Martin's eyes, (even when they were closed) you could tell he'd been crying.

"Ugh,... Why do I screw everything up Chris?" I asked while walking through three feet of snow.

"It's not your fault, Majority. It's mine. I'm the oldest, I've should've watched out for you and Chris."I heard Martin say gently behind me.

I spun around and gave him a hug. Here was my chace to tell him about Christ. So as we walked I spoke to God about it and He said go ahead.

"MK, something I whated to tell you about is, well, I guess..." I studdered.

"Yes Majority?" he asked, but trying to hind a smile at the same time.

"I know it's hard for you because, Chris is gone. I know how it feels. But I also know where comfort is found."

"You do?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... In Jesus Christ."

"I told you we don't belive that stuff."

"I know. I didn't before my stepmother died. But now I do. And Jesus helped me get through it. He will help you too, if you just belive."

"How do I know you're not lieing Majority?" he asked."How Majority?"

"Because, you said I wouldn't lie to my brothers. I know you said it cause, I overheard you and Aviva talking about it." I said to him.

"I did say that, didn't I? OKAY, fine. I'll think about it."

I hid a smile. He was going to find out just how much he needed a Savoir.

"Yeah... Think about it."

So it's done. Please reveiw. I don't care if you critize. Just reveiw please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi once more. Stone is half mine and half TarableTaralynn. Thanks for leting me use him. Well R&R.

Saving the day with... LOVE. Part One!"Guys we have a problem." Aviva said franticly. "Four tigers have gone missing and we think it is Zach, but we can't tell."

We had just got back and now a Zach attack?! Wait... That doesn't sound right. Zach wouldn't know what a tiger is, never less where to find one. It could only be one person... FOX STONE. I shivered. I hope it isn't him, but who knows?

"Majority are you okay?!" Martin asked.

That was probley because, my face was going pale and I was breathing hard. My thoughts were jumbled and it'sike I was dieing. But Martin wouldn't let me die.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as I fell.

I felt weak. And it seemed someone was yelling at me. Then it hit me... I was feeling someone else' pain. Who could it be? My eyes grew wide, well at least in my mind. That someone was... CHRIS!

"Aviva is she going to be alright?" Martin asked ready to burst into tears.

"MK, I don't know. It was all so sudden." Aviva said feeling now like a failure to Martin twice.

"She can't die! She's my sister, and the only famliey I have left." he said bursting into tears.

I shot up and yelled at Martin this, "Come on! We've got to go save Chris!"

"Martin, stop her! She's dilousional!" Aviva yelled.

I knew who it is who has the real Chris. STONE. And he was hurting him. That's why I felt pain. We have a strong connection and my 6th. sense made that clear. Werid, it should be Martin with this connection. Oh well, all that matters right now is that Stone has my brother and he is hurting him. Now to eascape MK.

"Majority he's dead, you saw him die." Martin yelled chaseing me.

"No. He's not. He can't be." I said running.

I could've never out ran him... But Solo Stripe could. I stopped and whisled. She comes running and I hear Martin groan. Before I tell her to race off I offer Martin a ride.

"Want a ride?"

"What?! Um... Okay, sure."

"Hold on!"

AT STONE'S PLACE...

"Tell me you little ratt brother!" Stone yelled kicking him again.

"I'll...never...tell." Chris managed.

A few more kicks and Chris would've been dead. But instead we stormed in.

"Time's up Stone. Let my brother go." I said stubornly. (yeah I know... Moses moment!)

ONE HOUR LATER OF FIGHTING...

"Fine." Stone said cutting the ropes."Let's just hope you can your way out in time." As a maze dropped.

"Chris are you okay?" MK asked.

"What does it look like?" he said annyoed.

I still felt his pain. He was dieing and I knew it. He couldn't die. I couldn't let Martin go through that pain again. I will die for Chris if it means Martin won't suffer.

"Come on. I know Stone and I know this maze."

15 minutes later we made it out and Martin was telling Chris he couldn't die.

"Your right, Martin. And he won't. I will instead." I said touching Chris' right shoulder.

The pain I felt before became real. After that I fell and died.

I'm evil and I know and I'm not afraid to say it! Well see you soon. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Saving the day with... LOVE. Part two

Chris' P.O.V.

When I saw my sister collaspe and die for me, I felt gulity. She came here and gave her life and what did I do for her? I was mean and doughted loved me and Martin, but did I love her? No, I despiesed her.

"No. NO. NO!" I cried as I rushed over to her.

I held her tight and wouldn't let go. I didn't let even Martin touch her. The team and Martin planned the funneral.

"Chris?" Martin asked gently before slowly opening the door to our room.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go."

"Okay." I said getting up from the chair I was sitting in.

That day I made a important decision. To get to know someone before I judge them. Then I remember something our sister said...(you might want to remember he said OUR sister...)

FLASHBACK:

"... I don't judge people by what they belive..."

:END OF FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry sis." I mumbled as I headed outside.

I trip over something and guess what I found? That something was a jornal. It was Majority's jornal to be exact. As I read I found the dat we met. By "met" I mean chased her through the jungle. We had saw her as a threat. She had seen us as 2 crazy people chaseing her around for no reason. She hadn't been a threat at all.(unless you count the writer, but that's a WHOLE diffrent story)

"Chris, you coming?" Martin yelled.

"Yeah." I called back.

(A is Aviva, C is Chris)

"Chris."A

"Yeah Aviva?"C

"You don't have to go."A

"I know. I want to though."C

"Okay Chris. If you say so."A

So as we loaded up for going to the funnarel, I stopped. Something was moving inside the Tortoga!

"Martin." I whispered,making hand motions to come with.

"Hey guys, we left something inside. We'll be back." he told the crew. "What is it?"

I just pointed as we went in. Sure enough, there was a yellow-reddish staircase going up, with something saying "Come, come." We followed and when we got to the top, we were greeted with a shining light. By shining light, I mean blinding light. We looked around and all we saw was light. Then we saw a wolf pup.(don't ask why a wolf pup)

"Hey little guy. Where did you come from?" I asked.

He howled and ran away. We chased him and all the sudden he stopped and dissapered.

"Welcome."

We spun around. A girl a little older than Majority was there.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Malin and I'm here to show you what would of happened if your sister hadn't found you both."Martin and me looked at each other uncerten.  
Then we followed her. But not even she could perpare us for what we were about to see. For what we were about to see was about to break our relation-  
ship...

They always said seeing was beliveing. Well they were wrong. We couldn't belive what we were seeing! The tigers going extient, me (Chris) really dieing, Majority evil, and Martin(gulps) killing animals!

"Would that really had happen Malin?" Martin asked as the "show" ended.

"Yes. Thankfully she found you in time." she told us. "Now you must go back."

All the sudden the stairs were back. She waved and was gone. In her place for a split second was our sister. She waved and was gone.

"Man is the team going to be mad. We were gone for HOURS." I told Martin.

"Sorry we were gone for such a long time."

"What? You were gone for 5 minutes."

Me and Martin smiled knowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-One Last Try.

As we walked back to the Tortoga after the funneral, we remembered something... The tigers! We had to tell the team. The whole way to the Tortoga, I was mentally hitting myself in the head.

"Guys, during all the confusin, we forgot something... The tigers!" Me and Martin yelled as we rushed in.

"Whoa there, you two. Slow down and say that again." Aviva said as we crashed into the table.

"The tigers. We forgot about the tigers." Martin said slower this time.

"Don't worry... We got them." Koki told us.

"You did?!"

"Yep."

"What a relife." Me and Martin sighed falling backwards.

"Okay well you two should probley hit the sacks. We're about to do the same." Aviva told us.

"Kay. Night." We said as we walked to our room.

"Bro, you awake?"

"Yes. Why Chris?"

"I have to tell you something."

"About what?"

"Oh, evermind. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Kay bro. Goodnight."

"Yeah. Night."I said not knowing what was going to happen...

THE NEXT MORNING...

I didn't get ANY sleep. Between my brother snoreing and my secret, there was no reason to try. What if my brother hated me after I told him? What if he wished I had died?

"You stop those "What ifs" right now Christopher F. Kratt. He is your brother. He will respect whatever choice you make." I told myself as I ran to catch up with him.

"Het Chris. What toke you so long?" my brother teased as always.

"I was thinking." I told him.

"About what?"

"How to tell you something."

"And that would be?" he asked raiseing an eyebrow.

"You know how Majority was talking about her God and everything?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because, well, I belive in Him now." I said bracing for the yell.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

I flinched. I knew he was going to be mad at me. But we had made a promise to eachother... We would never keep secrets from one another. Even when I lied to mom, I told my brother the truth. I wasn't about to break that promise.

"How could you?! What she told us was ridcolus!" he said, still yelling.

"How could I?" She gave her life me. That's how! She was proof thta He lived in her and the world. Why shouldn't I belive? Tell me why Martin." I yelled

I was starting to get angrey. How dare he question me like that. He might be my brother, but he was not my boss. I didn't see how he could think was.

"Because she was lieing."

"You said yourself she wouldn't lie to her brothers."

"For one, she wasn't or sister and for two I was wrong." he said calming down.

" What do mean "she wasn't our sister"? I asked also calming down, but also tearing up.

"Don't you get it? It was all staged. It was all a lie."

"Martin, I only have four words to say to that... YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!"

"How could you say that? I've been there for you your whole life and now you disclaim I'm your brother?!" he said getting angrey again.

"Well you could at least respect my choice. It's not like iit's going to change your life." I said, instantly started yelling.

"Yes it is. Because, you're not going to help me anymore. Why? Because, I don't want and I don't need your help."

That brang tears to my eyes. I was right... he did hate me, he did wish I had died. After he said that I ran. Faster than ever before, and found myself jumping through the treetops.

"Chris, wait. I didn't mean it." Martin called, chaseing me.

I didn't stop. I COULDN'T stop. He hated me. He wished I wasn't his brother. He hated Majority. That was the part that was hard to belive. After all she did... He still didn't trust her. All she wanted was our help, her brothers' help, yet, he still couldn't accept those to simple things. I wished that they hadn't found me.

"Chris, where are you?" I heard Martin called in the distance. "Please come back. I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. "But I can't come back. I'm sorry."

"Chris, I can't go on without you."

That just broke my heart. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. Everything inside me told me to go back, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I love you Martin." I whispered, chocking back tears.

Then I turned and ran to another tree. When I got to the top, I sat down and cried. I just cried...

MARTIN'S P.O.V.

I kept up with him for a while, but then he turned and I lost him. I could tell I hurt him bad. Not phsicly, but emontinly. I was a horrible brother. A good brother wouldn't do that to his brother. Man, when I find him I'm ganna have some BIG applogizing to do. I kept calling, but he didn't answer. I can't blame him. I was really mean and rude to him. It was getting late and looked like it was going to snow again. Not good... With Chris the way he is he'll frezze to death. Then I remembered Solo Stripe. I hope she'll help him. It started to snow and as much as I hated myself for leaveing Chris out there, I went back to the Tortoga H.Q. When I got back I went straight to our room and started to cry...

CHRIS' P.O.V.

It was frezzing when I woke up. I was so cold, I almosted started to cry. I heard a whimper and looked down to see Bullet, Solo Stripe, Hope, and Helix.  
I climbed down and snugled up with them. Martin wasn't calling anymore. My thoughts turned to the worse. Was he okay? Did the panther get him? He may hate me, but he is still my brother. I had to find him.

"Come on Solo Stripe! Let's go!" I shouted as I got on her.

We toke off to find Martin, not knowing he was safely back at the Tortoga...

MARTIN'S P.O.V.

I wake up to see a foot of snow and a Chris on a tiger... Wait, a Chris on a tiger? He was okay. Frezzing cold, but okay. He stoped for a second, saw me waving, smiled weakly, and left. I ran out yelling "Wait, wait!" He saddly didn't listen. I had really hurt him. At least he was okay. Maybe he would come back. That was the least I could ask of him. No need to forgive me, just come back. I wish he would. I only wish...

CHRIS' P.O.V.

He was alright. Safe with the crew. I want to go back, but I can't. He'd just have to go on without me. As long as he's safe, he'll not see me. I felt guilty doing this to my brother, but it was this or let Stone kill him. Hummmmm... Let's see. Have a chance to see him again or never see him again.  
Simple, option one. Now that was a little to simple. A panther called out. Now to survie to do that...


	7. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
